En la justa oscuridad
by MeiYua
Summary: Jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de que, algún día, lo que sentía por Edward podría llegar a cambiar; estaba demasiado segura de mi amor por él. Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba la fecha de nuestra boda, más disfrutaba yo de la relajante compañía de Jasper…
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **En la justa oscuridad

**Autor: **Meiyua

**Categoría: **Libros, Crepúsculo

**Personajes: **Jasper, Bella

**Genero: **Romance, Angustia, Comedia

**Advertencias: **No

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia original de la saga Crepúsculo no me pertenecen. Su autor original es Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los he tomado prestados por esta ocasión.

**Nota: **Esta historia se sitúa justo después de Eclipse, sin tomar en cuenta Amanecer más que para datos técnicos. De antemano me disculpo por separar a Edward y Bella.

**Resumen: **Jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de que, algún día, lo que sentía por Edward podría llegar a cambiar; estaba demasiado segura de mi amor por él. Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba la fecha de nuestra boda, más disfrutaba yo de la relajante compañía de Jasper…

Mis sentimientos estaban haciendo que traicionara a Edward, a Alice, a los Cullen, a mi familia, incluso a mi misma… Y no podía evitarlo, No quería evitarlo.

* * *

><p><em>"Muchas cosas cambian en la vida,<em>  
><em>pero uno comienza y acaba en la familia."<em>

Anthony Brandt

**Prefacio **

Ya muchas veces antes había mirado ojos oscuros observarme fijamente, sedientos de sangre, de mi sangre; aunque esta vez lucían diferentes. El dueño de estos no quería matarme, no quería beberme. Pero no había otra opción y ambos lo sabíamos.

Él dio un par de pasos inseguros hacia mí. En su rostro podía ver claramente el terror que sentía de acercárseme. Ambos habíamos buscado nuestros destinos; habíamos traicionado a los nuestros, habíamos rechazado quedarnos en nuestro _'lugar seguro' _y ahora estábamos pagando por ello.

A mí alrededor podía ver las sonrisas divertidas de nuestros verdugos entre las sombras que proyectaban las capuchas sobre sus rostros. Estaban impacientes por el espectáculo. Lo estaban anhelando. Sabían, incluso él, que una vez que comenzara no se podría parar.

El guardián que sostenía mis brazos a mis espaldas me soltó bruscamente y yo caí de rodillas sobre la árida tierra a mis pies. Y entonces, con la respiración agitada, el corazón desembocado y el sol texano asomándose en el horizonte frente a mi, sentí una repentina oleada de calma.

—Lo siento, Bella…

Cuando traicionas a los tuyos, cuando decides cambiar todo lo bueno que tienes por algo que alberga un dudoso final, te preparas a ti mismo para que todo termine mal.

Alcé la vista, contemplé por un segundo los destellos dorados de su cabello al amanecer y aguardé en silencio por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Siento que en lo que refiere a Crepúsculo es tradición poner un prefacio, así que tenemos un inicio corto. Por si a alguien le interesa, he hecho un video para esta historia. Pueden verlo en youtube y todo el link más: watch?v=9VibcyLuis0


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 01. **

Retozaba en un paraíso perfecto de helados brazos. La vida en esos instantes en los que Edward y yo podíamos yacer juntos en la cama, abrazados el uno del otro sin que el resto del mundo importara, parecían ser pequeñas visitas al nirvana en el que queríamos permanecer por el resto de la eternidad. Casi me hacían olvidar el hecho de estar envuelta como capullo en mantas eléctricas mientras él se hallaba en toda su gloria; como siempre.

No podía quejarme. Aún atreves de las gruesas telas podía sentir sus músculos ceñirse alrededor de mi cuerpo, resguardándome de los peligros que el mundo podría tener para mí, protegiendo mi corazón del oscuro vacio de su ausencia; una ausencia que jamás volvería a sentir de nuevo.

No permaneciendo el resto de nuestros días como una sola persona.

No después de casarnos.

Edward y yo habíamos pasado juntos una cantidad casi imposible de tiempo juntos después de confirmar _la_ gran decisión, y aun así había ocasiones en las que me parecía corto. Como cuando él irremediablemente se iba de caza y me quedaba yo, sola en mi habitación, deseando ser ya una vampiro para poder ir también. ¿Cómo sería verlo alimentarse? La imagen de un perfecto Edward entregado completamente a sus instintos se me antojaba tan erótico en mis pensamientos…

Pero aun faltaba para que eso sucediera. Faltaba tiempo, mucho tiempo y muchas cosas por pasar en las que no me quería detener a pensar por miedo, incluso aunque había decidido dejarlo atrás y dejarme llevar por lo que la vida me estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

Tomé un suspiro en un intento de alejar mi mente de ese curso de pensamientos y sentí un ligero movimiento de Edward; si hubiera estado un poco más adormilada, estaba segura que no lo habría sentido.

Supuse que él había pensado igual.

Levante un poco la mirada y lo observe pasando ágilmente las páginas de un maltratado libro con una sola mano. Desde mi posición lo alcanzaba a leer el titulo, pero veía una portada amarillenta y las últimas letras de lo que parecía decir Waller.

—¿Tomando mis afectos personales sin permiso, señor Cullen? —murmuré, con toda la intención de sonar anticuada y molestarlo un poco.

Supe que había fracasado cuando lo miré sonreír.

—Mis disculpas, señorita Swan. No era mi intención hurgar en sus pertenencias, puedo jurarle que sólo buscaba una lectura ligera.

Bufé un poco y me arrastre en la cama para quedar un poco más sentada.

—¿Por qué no es Cumbres Borrascosas de nuevo?

Edward alzó una ceja.

—¿De nuevo?

—Algunas veces te de mirado leerlo… Es mi favorito.

—Lo sé —fue lo único que dijo. Vi como apartaba los dedos que mantenían sujetas las páginas donde leía y me mostraba la portada—. ¿Los puentes de Madison? ¿No es algo nuevo para ti?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta lo viejo?

—Pues yo.

—¿Usted, señor Cullen? —dije, acercándome a su rostro para tantear sus labios—. Que falta de humildad…

Lo escuche reír bajito y sentí sus labios sobre los míos en un movimiento tan intenso como el de un suave parpadeo sobre la mejilla.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Bella?

Arrojó el libro a un lado y me rozó la barbilla con los dedos.

—Pues… —comencé a respondes, tratando de no perderme en su aroma—. Podrías llevarme contigo a Italia mañana.

De inmediato se puso rígido y la tenue sonrisa que guardaban sus labios desapareció.

Tan pronto como Carlisle supo que nos íbamos a casar antes de que ser convertida, había decidido marchase a Italia, llevándose consigo a Emmet y a Edward como apoyo. Supongo que en el fondo había pensado que Edward reconsideraría las cosas, pero ahora que se celebraría una boda con demasiados humanos y criaturas sobrenaturales conviviendo tan de cerca, los mandamases vampíricos tenían que estar invitados e informados al respecto.

_"__No se puede hacer nada sin su consentimiento"_ decía Carlisle _"Sería arriesgarnos demasiado"_

Realmente no me había detenido a pensar en eso, pero Edward parecía pensar lo mismo.

—No, eso no va a pasar. —Lo dijo con tanta convicción que algo dentro de mí explotó y se esparció amargamente.

—Es un asunto mío también, Edward. No puedes impedir que me inmiscuya en eso y lo sabes. Deberia poder ir a ver también a los Vulturis y no solo tú.

—No iré solo —fue su respuesta y yo bufé.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Y tú también lo sabes, Bella. Ya fue demasiado peligroso que estuvieras delante de ellos una vez. No quiero exponerte de nuevo a eso…Si algo ocurriera, si se enojaran, si no nos dieran su permiso….

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, Edward. Saber que vas a estar ahí, que pueden lastimarte, que podría perderte si no salen bien las cosas….

—Carlisle estará ahí, Bella. Sabrá manejar las cosas. Y siempre podremos contar con la Emmet de apoyo extra.

Bajé la mirada.

—No es justo.

Edward volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos y cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar de nuevo al nirvana del que en algún momento había salido.

—Estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta.

Quise contestar, decirle que eso era imposible y que lo iba a extrañar a casa segundo, pero preferí ahorrarme las palabras y aprovechar lo que me quedaba a su lado hasta que partiera a primera hora.

A la mañana siguiente, casi había olvidado su ausencia. Tenía algo más importante en qué pensar: el aeropuerto.

Me sujeté el pelo en una coleta alta mientras me miraba en el espejo. Había caído en la cuenta de que llevarlo desparramado a la buena de dios alrededor de mí cara, sólo acentuaba más la figura de pelota que me daban los enormes ropas que vestía para no pasar frio en Forks. Debajo de un enorme abrigo marrón traía una blusa azul de manga larga; tenía fe de que más tarde me diera algo de calor y pudiera lucirla.

Quedé un poco satisfecha con mi apariencia, sólo un poco. Seguía siendo pálida y, a pesar de los kilos de ropa que llevaba encima, mis piernas denotaban lo delgaducha que seguía estando; pero quería ir presentable a recoger a mamá.

Dios, mamá… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no la veía? La extrañaba tanto. Y, a pesar de que el motivo por el que viniera fuera por un macabro plan ideado por Alice y su repentina urgencia de no mirar detalladamente la boda en sus visiones, estaba anhelando estrecharla entre mis brazos de nuevo.

Ante los ojos de la mayoría de las personas, Alice lucía como una pequeña, escurridiza, elegante y por demás bella duendecilla que en algún punto de su vida debió estar inscrita en una academia de danza; para mí, hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, era la mejor amiga y cómplice que jamás había tenido. Ahora era más bien como una pequeña inquisidora de bodas que no dejaba pasar nada por alto.

Si me concentraba aún podía escuchar su voz diciendo:

_«Una novia debe participar en su boda, Bella. Es lo humano» _

El día en que nos comprometimos, Edward y yo habíamos vuelto de nuestro claro en el bosque a la casa de los Cullen y, contrario a lo que esperaba, todo seguía tan vacio como cuando nos marchamos. Sin embargo, podía escuchar la melodiosa vocecilla de Alice resonando por toda el lugar; debía estar bastante emocionada para hablar en una voz tan fuerte, incluso para mí.

En aquél momento me extrañó que Esme no hubiera corrido a abrazarme, a felicitarme, y en cambio estuviera pegada al teléfono, cuchicheando en voz baja.

Miré a Edward en busca de una respuesta, pero sólo conseguí verlo hacer una mueca que no supe descifrar.

—¡Bella! —No sabía en qué momento había llegado Alice a mi lado, así que pegué un bote cuando escuché su voz tan cerca de mi persona—. Al fin llegas, pensé que no volverían nunca.

—Tú fuiste la que nos corriste —le recordé dejándome arrastrar por ella hasta el sillón y rezando internamente porque mi corazón no se infartara.

—Oh, claro… Pero eso era antes de que cambiaran los planes. Y no te preocupes, Esme se está encargando de todo en estos momentos. Los boletos estarán para pasado mañana al mediodía, aunque me parece que Phil no va a venir. Está ocupado, ya sabes cómo es el baseball.

—¿Phil? ¿Por qué debería venir Phil? ¿Qué boletos? —intercalé la mirada de Alice a Edward y de paso a Esme. Me estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante en ese lugar.

—Alice… —dijo Edward—. No creo que debas estar planeando _eso_ sin consultarlo antes con Bella.

—¿Consultarme qué?

—A ella le va a encantar.

—¿Y qué si no es buen momento?

—¿Momento para qué?

—Es el mejor momento, Edward. Lo vi —Alice sonrió tras sus palabras y miró de refilón a Esme. Por la mirada de satisfacción que puso enseguida supe que, quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea le había dado la razón—. ¿Vez? Sin problema.

—Es tenebroso cuando manejas a la gente a tu antojo, ¿sabias?

—Lo sé —sonrió una vez más y se sentó frente al sillón.

—¡Hola, humana frágil aquí…! ¿Podría alguien compadecerse y ponerme al tanto de… lo que sea que esté pasando?

—Oh, Bella… Lo siento —dijo Esme sentándose a mi lado—. No te preocupes por nada. Tú mamá estará aquí de inmediato y podremos comenzar a planear la boda.

—¿Mi mama? —amplié los ojos.

Las palabras "mamá" "aquí" y "boda" resonaban en eco en mi cabeza. Miré a Alice aterrada.

—No pudiste…

—No te alteres, Bella. Es tu mamá… Por más que me alegraría planearlo todo yo solita estoy más que segura que ella querrá involucrarse en todo para la boda de su única hija —dijo como si tal cosa—. Además me amaras por traértela.

—No te estoy amando en estos momentos —mi voz sonó ahogada cuando salió de mi garganta—. ¿Sabes lo que ella piensa de las bodas? Dime que ya viste su reacción cuando le diga…

—No puedo, aún no ha tomado una decisión sobre nada. Pero ¿por qué no le encantaría? Las madres adoran ver a sus hijas casarse. La idea es adorable, tu vestido es adorable, tu novio es adorable y tú estarás adorable. Con nuestra ayuda por supuesto.

—¡Alice! —grité, mirando a Edward en busca de ayuda—. Esta no puede ser una buena idea.

—Igual tienes que decirle, Bella… —fue la respuesta de mi novio ante mis suplicas.

—Oh, tú no… ¡No te puedes poner de su parte!

Esme pasó una mano por mis hombros, en un intento de reconfortarme.

—¿Pasa algo malo, cariño? Alice dijo que te ibas a sentir más segura si tenías a tu madre a tu lado cuando hicieras el anuncio formal.

Anuncio formal. ¿Sólo era yo o esas dos palabras juntas sonaban escalofriantes?

—Pero si…sólo le diremos a papá. Y no tiene por qué ser formal…. —tartamudeé.

—Oh, Bella, por supuesto que no —exclamó ofendida Alice—. Este tipo de cosas se anuncian en una sana cena. Y no, no será nada ostentoso. Sólo nosotros, tu papá y tu mamá.

—¡Pero si ustedes ni comen!

—Entre más gente haya alrededor, menos explotará Charlie —Y esta vez fue la voz de Edward la que me llevó la contraria. ¿Por qué parecía tan complacido con todo esto?

—¡Eso no va a pasar! —dije en vano.

—No hay devolución para los billetes de avión, querida —Esme, Alice, Edward… Todos estaban en mi contra. Y no pude hacer nada más que hundirme en el sillón junto con mi depresión.

Había refunfuñado todo lo que restaba de día. ¡No lo podía creer! Suponía, tontamente por mi parte, que una decisión tan importante como traer a mamá de regreso a Forks, por primera vez en muchos años, debía ser dedición mía y suya, no de Alice Cullen o cualquier otra persona que no compartiera nuestro mismo ADN. Pero supongo que una vez que decidí formar parte de su familia también había aceptado eso de que cualquier decisión, por más mínima que sea que toma entre todos.

Negué un poco con la cabeza y tomé la bolsa de mano que estaba colgada en la perilla de la puerta. Dentro traía una barra de granola, una botella de agua a medio llenar, el móvil, mi viejo libro de Los puentes de Madison y algunas ligas sueltas que había metido a toda prisa; así tendría opciones de entretenimiento camino al aeropuerto de Port Angeles, ya que no podía contar con la compañía de Edward.

Cuando bajé papá me esperaba recargado en el marco de la cocina, con una taza de café demasiado asida en la mano. Me miraba y asentía, como si estuviera nervioso y no supiera exactamente qué decir, y no lo culpaba. Iba a volver a ver a la que era su mujer y se volvería a alojar en la casa que alguna vez había abandonado. Me hubiera sorprendido que hubiera estado tan tranquilo como todos los días.

—¿No tendrías que haberte ido ya a trabajar? —le dije como saludo.

—Sí, bueno… Supuse que debía esperar y, ya sabes, agradecerles por ir a recoger a tu madre en mi lugar y todo eso.

Quise decirle que no tenía ninguna obligación de ir a recoger a mamá, después de todo ya no eran nada, pero supuse que dicho en voz alta no sonaría tan bien como lo hacía en mi cabeza. No importaba la forma en la que lo pudiera expresar, sabía que con Charlie seria como clavarle el dedo en la llaga con mis palabras.

Miré hacía la puerta. Estaba abierta y sabía que Charlie no tenía por costumbre ventilar la casa más de lo debido, así que no tardé mucho en hacer cuentas.

—¿Los dejaste afuera? —lo acusé.

—No me culpes. No quisieron pasarse.

Dudé mucho que eso fuera verdad y le dirigí una mirada reprobatoria mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Di una ojeada rápida, buscándolos, y no tardé en encontrarlos recargados en un lujoso mercedes dorado que desentonaba tanto en el pórtico de mi casa como lo hacía el volvo de Edward.

Esme había sonreído de esa forma cálida como solo una madre sabe hacerlo y se acercó a nosotros tan pronto nos vio salir. Y, tras de ella, Jasper se puso firme y nos saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, tan formal como el general más cualificado que pueda existir en el mundo. Ahora sabía por qué no se habían pasado. A Jasper no se le daba bien eso de estar con humanos en habitaciones cerradas sin Alice a un lado y me pregunté por qué sería entonces que había venido él y no alguien más.

—Luces hermosa, Bella —dijo Esme—. Alice y Rosalie están de compras, espero que no te moleste que Jasper sea el que conduzca… Yo no me llevo muy bien con los autos.

De compras. Eso solo quería decir que se habían ido a cazar y ellos eran los únicos disponibles para cumplir con la tarea de Edward de no dejarme ir sola a ningún lado.

—Ningún problema —dije y voltee a saludar a mi futuro hermano diagonal cuñado—: Jasper.

—Bella.

Por alguna razón, que no me fue muy difícil adivinar, Charlie estaba demasiado relajado cuando nos subimos al coche. Incluso podría jurar que lo vi sonreír mientras nos alejábamos.

—Se te pasó un poco la mano —regañé a Jasper, en un vano intento de entablar una conversación. Siempre me había sido tan difícil hablar con él…

—Lo siento —le disculpó con los ojos pegados a la carretera—. Estaba tenso, solo quise…Ayudarlo.

—Bueno, si te quieres disculpar ¿podría pasársete la mano ahora conmigo? —Estaba aterrada de ir a ver mamá, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? El anillo en mi bolsillo pesaba tanto en esos últimos días que sentía que iba a ser físicamente imposible que pudiera aguantarlo mi flaco dedo.

—No te pongas nerviosa, Bella. Tu madre solo sabe que cumplo años y que está invitada a la fiesta. —Algunas veces Esme me parecía tan optimista.

Me era difícil creer que mamá se hubiera tragado ese cuento, pero según Alice había estado demasiado aburrida en esos días que cualquier cosa que prometiera ser más interesante que entrenamientos de beisbolistas del nivel de Phil le hubiera venido de maravilla.

No conversamos mucho el resto del viaje y el avión aun no había arribado cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y me puse a caminar de un lado para el otro mientras esperaba. ¿Debía actuar normal cuando la mirara? ¿Tendría que estar usando el anillo? ¿Y si le daba algo cuando se enterara?

Me alegré de que Jasper me hubiera hecho caso cuando sentí esa súbita oleada de tranquilidad recorrer mi cuerpo desde los pies, pasando por cada musculo, cada vertebra de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza y dejarla en un perfecto limbo donde sonaban canciones de Bob Marley de fondo.

—Gracias —le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

No pude evitar quedar encandilada con la perfección sobrenatural que residía también en Jasper. Pero no me detuve a pensar en eso. No era sorprendente que los Cullen tuvieran ese efecto en mí; incluso Rosalie me dejaba medio ida cuando la miraba sonreírle a Emmet.

Aunque ver Jasper, que siempre había sido tan serio y reservado hacerlo delante de mí con más naturalidad era… Extraño.

—No te preocupes, Bella —me dijo, sin descuidad su porte militar—. La mantendré tranquila hasta que llegue el momento.

Sonaba como si fuera el miembro de alguna mafia que iba a secuestrar a alguna inocente victima que por un momento temí por mamá, pero sería divertido verla sonreír todo el tiempo como si estuviera drogada.

—Me pregunto si también ira a escuchar a Bob Marley.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, parpadeando con un curioso aire de inocencia que nunca había visto en él.

—Cada que me haces eso del relajamiento Jasperiano, en mi mente comienza a sonar alguna canción de él —le dije, esforzándome por no sonrojarme por lo tonto que sonaba.

Jasper curvó un poco los labios pero no dijo nada e internamente le agradecí por ello.

**Notas finales:**

Hay que tener en cuenta que planeo que el fic se dé lento y creíble, así que no esperen muchos avances entre Jasper y Bella o que de repente dejen de sentir amor por alguna de sus parejas, o que estas los hayan estado engañando todo el tiempo, o alguna cosa que facilite el que estén juntos.

Ahora, sé que tardé mucho en poner el primer capítulo. Este no es mi fandom, no estoy segura de si debería estar escribiendo esto o di debería solo dejar que la historia permanezca en mi cabeza como hasta ahora. Así que, muy en contra de todos mis principios, les pido que me dejen un comentario y me digan si realmente quien leerla. Si ustedes me dicen que sí, entonces pondré más dedicación en ella y en no dejarlos esperando por tanto. De lo contrario supongo que su futuro será incierto…


End file.
